Finally
by Grojbandian5Ever
Summary: A huge storm and Laney's mom on a business trip, leaves Laney staying with Corey. What Could go wrong? Corey Laney. Rated k maybe T For Later
1. Chapter 1 Sleepovers & Water Fights

On a cold stormy night, 4 teens were in a garage practicing for their net gig. The last note was played, then a red-haired bassist broke the silence. "Guys, it's getting pretty bad outside, I think I should be heading home.." Two twins nodded in agreement saying. "Laney is right, Corey. Mom might want us back home." The blue haired teen was a bit disappointed, but then smiled at an idea! "Why not you guys have sleepover right here! Since it's getting really stormy outside, plus we hadn't had one in years!" said Corey.

The teens all looked at each other with smiles on their faces, especially Laney. Laney was super stoked to be sleeping over at Corey's since she is utterly in love with him. Kin, Kon and Laney called their parents to bring their stuff. Sadly Laney's mom didn't answer but left a voice recording for her. "Hello, you've reached the Penn household. If this is Laney calling, I will not be come in another month sadly, because of my new business trip. I have arranged for you to stay at Corey's for the time I'm gone. Be good, no funny business you two". Laney was overly excited and a bit embarrassed from her mom's last sentence. Her mom always teased her about her crush on Corey. Corey walked up to Laney "Hey, Lanes. What did your mom say? is she letting you stay for this rockin sleepover?!" Corey shouted. "Well my mom said she's on a business trip so...I'm staying here while she's gone.." Laney said. "Awesome! For how long lanes?" asked Corey. "A month..." Laney said, while rubbing the back of her neck. "Sweet! it's gonna be like an awesome one month wicked sleepover!" Corey excitingly said. Kin and Kon were about to celebrate too when their mom called. Corey and Laney looked at them confusingly until Kin and Kon hanged up the phone. "Mom said we can't have the sleepover since she forgot that were staying at our uncle's for the summer..." Kin and Kon said quite bummed. Laney was jumping p and down with joy inside her head, while outside she looked quite upset too. Laney had Corey all to herself since Trina is away at camp with Nick Mallory, and Corey's dad was also out for a business trip. "Well maybe next time we can all have a awesome sleepover together..." said a disappointed Corey, as Laney nodded in agreement. They twins said their goodbyes, walking out of the Riffin residence, leaving Corey and Laney alone. "So Lanes, what do you want to do?" asked Corey. Laney thought of an exciting idea to pass time. She quickly ran to the back of the groj, to open up a box and pull out a water gun. She then smudged some of her eye shadow onto her cheek to look like a warrior. She then leaped in front of Corey, only to bast him with the cold water gun. Corey was surprised, he fell to the floor, ran to get another water gun, and sprayed Laney with it. For the whole day Corey and Laney sprayed each other with water laughing and playing. It was getting late and Corey and Laney was getting sleepy "Uhm..Core..it's past 10:30, I think should probably get some sleep, don't you think?" asked a tired Laney. "Sure thing Lanes.." said a sleepy Corey. "Uh-Oh!" "What is it?" "I think my mom forgot to pack my clothes..again. I'll just race home and grab them." said Laney. "It's okay Lanes, I don't want you to go out there on your own, I'll let you wear some of my clothes, If it's fine with you." "It's fine Core, and thanks" Laney said with a smile. "No prob Lanes, anything for a friend." As soon as Corey left, Laney went into deep thought. "Does he just see me as a friend? But he didn't want me to go out on my own though...maybe..just maybe he likes me back..No way!" Just the thought of Corey made her blush. Corey came running down the stairs with fresh clean clothes in his hands, and noticing Laney's face all red. "Whoa! Lanes, are you alright?! Your face is a bit red." asked Corey. "Yup..I'm fine..just fine.." Laney said while trying to cover up her smile. Laney later when to change, while she was gone Corey started to think what he thought of Laney. After a while of deep thinking he realized something...He..was..in love with lanes! Corey mind stated getting confused, and he started to blush rapidly when she came out of the bathroom in his clothes. "Lanes, we need to talk.." said Corey quietly. Laney wondered what was on his mind, and went to sit with him.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNDUN..TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears & Fears

**LANEY'S POV.**

I walked up and sat next to Corey. I wonder what he had on his mind. He opened his mouth about to say something until the doorbell rang. "Pizza's Here!" Corey said sprinting out of his seat out of the garage. Something was up, and I HAD to get to the bottom of it. I waited until he left, as I sneaked over to his bedroom to look around. Mann, I hadn't been in Corey's room in years, it's so different since the last time I remembered it. I was about to leave until I had a small light coming from under Corey's bed. I lifted the blue sheets to find a book, or journal of some kind. It was alot like Trina's diary, but it was covered in blue fur, with a navy blue axe on the cover. It didn't have a lock, and I know snooping is bad..but...what could Corey be hiding from me? We been best buds since...kindergarten! I opened the book in shock to find perfect lyrics! Yet..the songs..they were all love songs..I was about to turn the next page, when an extremely angry Corey came dashing into the room. "Lanes! What are you doing?! I thought you would know better than to go through my personal stuff?!" He starred at me with red raging eyes. I quickly shoved the journal back under the bed, then dashed out of the room in tears. I heard Corey yell my name but I just left. He never. ever. EVER. got so mad like that before...especially not at me...I ran all the way home. I shut the front door, ran upstairs and jumped into my bed crying into my pillow. I looked at the time to see that it's past 1:00 am. I looked at my phone to have 20 miss calls, and 27 text messages. I shut my phone off and fell asleep.

**COREY'S POV.**

After I saw Laney storm off like that, I realized what I done. I tried texting and calling her a bunch of times. No answer. I saw it was getting late so I tried to get some shut eye. I just couldn't, not after what I've done to my best friend. I decided to go to Laney's house to see if she was alright. I knocked. No answer. I turned the door nob to see it unlocked. I dashed towards her room, opened her door and relieved to see her asleep. But then it hit me. Her room. It was all pink, a pink canopy bed,a pink dresser like the one at the Queen Bee pageant., rainbows, hearts and stuffed animals everywhere! It made me wanna puke, yet I was able to keep it down since I was still in shock about Laney has been hiding about her rep. I walked over to her, picked her up carefully , and slowly carried her back to my house. I gently sent her onto my bed..she looked so innocent in her sleep- shut it Corey! Focus! I later got tired myself and decided to get some sleep, it was already past 2:00am. I got into bed with her at my side, carefully not to wake her up.

* * *

**To be Continued! I just love corney! don't you!?**


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Cry for Help

**Sorry about the delay guys! School, Corney, epic stuff kept me busy... **

* * *

**Laney's POV**

I woke up thinking I was snuggling with my teddy bear, until I realized this teddy was harder than usual.

I opened my eyes to find in shock that I was snuggling with Corey! My heart was racing and the thought of being so close to him.

I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly tried to get out o his bed. But he kept pulling me closer. I was glad he was was asleep or he would've seen my major blush!

I decided I should wake him. I slowly shook his shoulders, "Core...Wake up..". He opened his beautiful bright blue eyes, and smiled at me.

"Hey there sleepy head...Uhm...what am I doing here? At your house?" I asked Corey confusingly.

He got out of bed and hugged me, making blush red! "I'm sorry, Lanes...for yesterday, for everything..." Corey said to me.

I patted him on the back. "It's fine Core...but..why were you so upset? Don't you trust me?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!...it's just...I'll tell you later. How about some breakfast?!" Corey said trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I shrugged. I had to figure out what was going on.

**Corey's POV**

Phew! That was a close one! she almost found out the secret...hmm...Who is good with girls and relationships?... I know.

After breakfast, I told Laney I needed to use the bathroom, but I actually had to call someone.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hi Carrie, it's Corey." I said.

"Ugh! What do you want Riffin?! How did you get my number?! Didn't I block you?!" Carrie started to yell.

"Look, I need your'e help."

"What do you want this time?"

"I need help...with my relationship" I then heard Carrie do a spit take.

"RELATIONSHIP?! Since when do you have a relationship?!"

"I don't exactly have one..yet. Look, I need you to help me out! I have a small thing for Laney, but I seriously have NO idea what to do!"

"Fine I'll help. Number 1, be yourself. Number 2, take it slow. Number 3, when you feel the time is right..just tell her...oh got to go! Band practice!"

"Bye Carrie, and thanks!"

"Bye...whatever."

I hanged up the phone rushed downstairs.

"Hey Core, what took you so long?" Laney says as she flips through her magazine.

"Uhm...nothing...just...stuff.." I say nervously. Man! I am horrible at lying!

"If you say so.." Oh No! She's on to me!

"Look Lanes...there is something I've been meaning to tell you..." I saw awkwardly.

"Sure Core...What is it?"

...

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger! Hopefully I'll update soon! Adios!**


End file.
